To Show Kindness
by Rekka Maiden
Summary: "I've always shunned the light, always looking toward darkness. I never realized how much one girl could change me with a simple act."
1. Chapter 1

Bored, simply bored. There was nothing to do on this stupid island. But Master Xehanort wanted me to come here anyway to meet him for something. So here I am, sitting on a tree, watching the ocean, bored. I mean, come on! I'm freaking evil incarnate, I can't just sit here twiddling my thumbs waiting for Master Xehanort to take his sweet time to get here! My face was beginning to heat up, so I made the decision to take off my helmet. Nobody was here anyway, so it didn't seem to matter whether my face was exposed or not. I couldn't have been more dead wrong. As soon as I took off my helmet, relaxing as the cool ocean breeze hit my face, I heard a little voice behind me ask,

"Who are you? I don't know you from the main islands."

I turned quickly and couldn't believe it. There was a little girl, no more than five years old, standing there looking up at me. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, wore a light blue shirt, tan shorts and sandals. My first thought was she was crazy, yet she didn't seem afraid. I just turned around and scoffed.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"\

"What's your name?" she asked.

I closed my eyes in frustration, _Apparently not, _I thought. I opened my eyes again and was startled to see her standing in front of me this time, waiting expectantly for me to answer. I sighed trying to control my anger,

"Vanitas."

The girl smiled then,

_Okay, she really is crazy, _I thought.

"My name's Rachel. It's nice to meet you Vanitas." she replied.

All I could do was stare back in awe, unable to respond to her boldness.

"Now that we know each other, we aren't strangers. So it's okay to talk together now." she spoke again with that dumb smile.

_Why does she even want to talk with me? _I thought.

The girl, Rachel, walked around to climb up the tree and sat down next to me. I still sat unmoved.

"So, if you're not from the main island, where did you come from?" Rachel asked.

I looked to the sky, there were stars beginning to appear in the darkening atmosphere. Apparently I was quiet too long for her, for she began to speak again.

"You're from another world aren't you?" she seemed rather excited.

I smirked and glanced at her, "Smart kid."

A huge grin crossed her face, then she looked to the stars as well.

"What's it like in your world?" she began, "Is it an island like this one?"

My gaze followed hers, "No, it's not an island." I replied, "It's much like those stars. Full of light. Too bright for my taste. I prefer the dark worlds."

I grinned at the thought of my Unbirths filling all the worlds in total darkness. It was quickly dashed when Rachel spoke once again.

"I don't think a world should have complete darkness. The world couldn't survive without the light."

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, something about her expression told me I shouldn't have said what I did. Then she looked at me with a brighter look.

"My mom once told me, that light and darkness work together. You can't have one without the other. So even if you did find a world filled with the dark, there would still have to be some source of light to balance the darkness of the world."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, it bugged me to know that she was right. "Maybe you're too smart."

She giggled, it was a sort of musical, childish giggle. It was kinda hard for me to not smile. We suddenly heard a voice from afar call Rachel's name. She turned around and looked toward the dock at the far end of the beach, where we could see two small figures standing there.

"It's my brother." she said, "I guess this means I have to go."

I watched her as she carefully climbed down the tree, then walked over to stand in front of me.

"Will I see you again Vanitas?" Rachel asked.

For once in my life, I think I blushed. I didn't think this girl could get anymore crazy. Quickly regaining my composure, I glanced away, "Probably not." I replied.

"Oh," she mumbled and glanced down.

_Crap, _I thought. I glanced down at her and saw her eyes begin shimmering. All the happiness that shone through her a moment ago seemed to have disappeared instantly. As she walked away, I saw something glisten down her cheek. I cursed inside my head and slid off the tree.

"Rachel, hold on." I called.

She turned to face me and I got down on my knees so I was eye level with her. For some reason I wanted her to be happy when she left. I waited until she was just an arms length away from me, before I raised my hand and lightly brushed away the couple tears that escaped her eyes.

"There's no reason to cry. I'm not the kind of person you want to be seen around with." I explained.

"It's just," Rachel started, trying to hold back her tears, "I don't have many friends, and I thought it would be cool if I had at least one friend from another world."

I had about five full seconds of cursing in my head. She was already thinking of me as a friend? Well, I couldn't send her off like she was now. I may be the darkness, but I wasn't entirely insensitive. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out an exact replica of Ventus' Wayfinder. Being the darkness of his heart, it didn't surprise me that when he received his, I got one just like it. I took hold of Rachel's hand and placed the Wayfinder in her palm.

"This is for you." I told her as she stared at it in awe. "It's called a Wayfinder. If you hold on to this, then it will be like I'm still here."

I groaned in my head, _What am I saying? I sound like an idiot._

Rachel seemed happy though. She took the Wayfinder and put it around her neck.

"Thank you Vanitas, it looks beautiful."

I lowered my head and looked at her from behind my bangs. Once more I felt heat flood my face as I smiled at her. What was it about this girl that made me start feeling this way? We heard Rachel's name called again, closer this time. She responded to it saying she was on her way, then she turned back to me. I thought she was just going to say bye and leave. Instead she gave me a huge hug, causing me to sit back in shock. More warmth filled my face as my body began to shake from the light I felt around me. I couldn't move, I was completely frozen.

"Thank you again Vanitas. For everything." Rachel whispered.

She let go and stepped back, waving at me as she began to leave. Once she was out of sight, I let out a huge sigh and lay on my back. My eyes were closed and I focused on breathing for a few minutes. When I had calmed a little, I thought back to Rachel's visit and couldn't help but chuckle.

_Who would've thought a little girl could make me open up to the light?_


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of the secret cave, Rachel held up her Wayfinder to the light and watched as it glittered all colors of green. She smiled at the sight, it had been a week since her encounter with Vanitas and even though he said he wouldn't be coming back, Rachel still secretly wished she could see him again. Little did she know, her wish was about to come true.

-Vanitas' POV-

I watched as Ventus left the islands, refusing to accept his destiny of becoming the X-blade.

_He sure is a stubborn one, _I thought.

I was ready to leave, yet for some reason there was a part of me that wanted to stay. It never occurred to me what I would have to go through if I stayed, until I heard a familiar childish voice behind me.

"Vanitas! Is that you?"

_Crud! Busted! It's her! _So many things rushed through my head all at once. I turned hoping it was either my imagination of some one else from the island. But of course, it was Rachel. I felt sort of guilty looking at her, with her extremely happy expression. My attention was then brought to the Wayfinder around her neck. Something along the lines of flattery, shock and embarrassment surged inside, followed by a deep disgust for feeling such a way. I had been so deep in thought, I didn't realize that Rachel was now standing right in front of me.

"You came back!" she said.

What could I say? I had to get rid of her before she worked that weird magic that made me open up and say whatever was on my mind to her. Quickly, I made up a reply,

"I thought I told you, you shouldn't be with me."

She giggled her little angel laugh again that made me smile. Lets say I was happy to be wearing my mask.

"But we're friends. Why can't we hang out when we are able to?" she asked.

Is it just me or did she seem more…bubbly? There was no way I was going to win this conversation with Rachel, so I turned from her and began walking toward that long bowed tree where we met last time.

"You can follow me if you want, but I'm not in a good mood so don't expect much from me." I told her.

It sounded like a good excuse, I walked to the tree and sat on top of it. I shouldn't really have been surprised when Rachel sat next to me, but I was still having a hard time believing this girl was in the right mind.

"So, Vanitas,"

_Crap, she wants to talk, _I turned my head to let her know I was listening.

"Were you able to meet with that person you were waiting for when you were here last?" she asked.

Oh yeah, Master Xehanort had me meet him here not that long ago. What did we even talk about?

"Yeah, I did." I replied.

She smiled, "That's good."

My face was getting warmer again with the sun beating on my mask, but I refused to take my mask off again unless absolutely necessary.

"So what brings you here this time?" Rachel asked.

_Still talking to me, huh?_

"I came her to find someone. To tell him something important."

"Did you find him?" her voice grew in curiosity.

I nodded my head. Almost instantly Rachel started to bounce in excitement where she was sitting. I wasn't prepared for her next question.

"Is he still here? Can we go see him?"

"What!" I yelled. I was completely stunned. Then I made the mistake of letting my anger get the best of me. I started yelling at Rachel.

"Are you crazy! Why would I want to go see him again? I've had enough of that kid, he's so weak he can't take care of himself! It makes me sick!"

I looked away so I couldn't see Rachel's face, but I knew she must have been upset by my outburst. The light I always feel when she's around had dimmed a bit, she was definitely upset.

"I'm sorry." she said, rather gloomily. "I didn't mean to say anything to make you mad."

I chanced a look at her. She wasn't crying, thank goodness, but her expression was dull and blank. I cursed myself, once again I had said something I shouldn't have. Would she leave? She ended up surprising me once more,

"Vanitas? You don't like me do you?" she asked slowly.

So it was time to get serious, huh? I had to tell her the honest truth. Before I said anything, I began to take off my mask. I spoke as I slid it off,

"On the contrary," my mask was now completely off and I waited until she was looking at me, "I like you too much." I admitted.

Rachel blushed and I patted her head.

"You're kind, sweet, and a funny girl. You've made me open up to you so easily, no one else has ever done that before. Your light shines so brightly through my darkness, it has a warm feeling that's so addicting."

Rachel smiled, "You are just like my brother, you both say some weird things."

Then she began to laugh. I joined with her because she was right, I did say some weird stuff sometimes. But it was all true, and I owed her that. When we stopped Rachel looked behind us to the dock on the other side of the shore.

"I guess I should go. My brother is coming over soon and I was going to help him gather some things for us to play with."

I slid off the tree and stood in front of her with my arms held out to her. She seemed puzzled and then understood what my gesture meant. She placed her hands on my shoulders as I lifted her up and gently ser her on the ground. Of course she had to give me hug before she let go, but this time it didn't bother me.

"Bye Vanitas."

I stood up and nodded, "Bye Rachel."

She smiled and turned, heading for the dock.

_I should probably go too, I thought._

_I summoned a dark portal as I set my mask back on. As I left I had a genuine smile as I thought of Rachel, and that strange power she has that always opens me to the light._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN So, I had many ideas for this next chapter but I didn't know which one to do. I ran my ideas to my friends and they all agreed on the same one, so I'm going with their opinion. I hope you guys like it too. Enjoy! AN**

As I made my way down the hall, I saw Master Xehanort coming towards me. He called to me once he was within hearing distance, and I stopped in front of him to hear what he had to say.

"I know what you've been up to," he said.

_Up to?_ I thought. "What do you mean?" I asked, not sure of what he was talking about.

Xehanort glared at me for a moment, "I know of the girl you're spending time with."

My heart stopped. If he was talking about Rachel I knew he would do something to either end me, or her. I couldn't let that happen, not to her anyways.

"I'm disappointed in you Vanitas," he said. "Spending all your time with some girl you don't even know, someone you let get close to you, and even worse," he paused and looked me over as if sizing me up, "she's filling you with light."

I felt a shock reverberate inside me. Was I really being filled with light? I supposed with Rachel it was possible. I was brought out of my thoughts again when Xehanort began to slowly walk around me.

"This really won't do. I had hoped you would fulfill your duty and merge with Ventus to become the x-blade. But if this child has become so important to you that you can no longer carry out your mission, then I see no further use for you," said Xehanort.

He came full circle back in front of me, and I noticed he had made a red circle around me that was trailing behind his feet. The circle filled with black and I felt myself getting dragged in.

"What is this?" I yelled.

Xehanort grinned, "Think of this as punishment, for disobeying my orders," he sneered.

"Xehanort! I'll get you back for this!" I screamed as I was dragged lower into the circle.

"Not likely," he replied, "When you come back around, I shall already have the worlds within my grasp and nothing will stop me."

"Xehanort!" I yelled before I was completely submerged under.

The last I heard was Xehanort's old laugh echo around me in the darkness. Then, I blanked.

While I was out I started to dream. I could see different forms all around me, but I couldn't make out the faces. It was only when I heard their voices I began to recognize them. I could hear Xehanort, Ventus, Aqua, Eraqus, a few others from different worlds, and finally I could hear Rachel's voice. As if it cut through the darkness, her voice reached me,

_"We're friends, right?"_

_"You say some strange things,"_

_"Come back soon!"_

My eyes opened suddenly and the darkness was gone. I was no longer drifting alone in my memories. I took some time to register my new surroundings. At first all I could see was water spreading out farther than the horizon, from the soft ground I figured I was standing on sand. A beach. I knew where I was, I knew I was home. There was no where else for me. I belonged here. Slowly, I raised my hands to my mask and took it off. The familiar ocean breeze blew across my face as I let my mask fall to the sand. Only moments later I heard two voices a ways away from me.

"Hey, who's that down there?"

"Don't know, I've never seen them before."

I could tell they were male, maybe the same age as me. It sounded like they were walking towards me. I turned toward them and got a look at them as they approached. One was rather tall with long white hair, and the other one looked just like my twin with brown hair and blue eyes. I think he realized it too. The two of them stopped once in front of me and looked me up and down.

"Hey there," said the tall one.

I nodded. I wasn't sure I wanted to say something. I could tell by one look at them they both were Keyblade wielders, about equal strength too. I was still a little tired from my trip through the darkness, so I wasn't really in the mood for picking fights.

"What's your name?" my twin asked.

"Vanitas," I replied.

My twin smiled, "My name's Sora."

I stared at the tall one waiting to see if he would tell me his name too. I wasn't sure why, but he seemed familiar somehow. When the tall one and I stared at each other a moment he finally spoke,

"Riku," he said.

Sora and Riku, both Keyblade masters, and they lived on the same island as Rachel. My heart raced. Did they know Rachel? Where was Rachel? Are they minions of Xehanort and were sent here to hurt her? So many things went through my head I didn't know if I was stable anymore. Sora spoke up breaking me from my thoughts,

"So where are you from Vanitas?" he asked.

I looked at him and was about to answer when I heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Riku? Sora? Where'd you guys go?"

We all looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl coming towards us. When she saw us she began to run towards us,

"There you are, I thought you had lef-" her voice faltered when she saw me.

Once I got a look at her, I didn't think it was possible I was looking at the one I thought it was. With her dark hair, blue eyes, and the green Wayfinder around her neck, I could have been the happiest man alive. Her eyes began to water and Riku became worried.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's you," she whispered.

I simply smiled at her, "Hey,"

Tears rapidly fell down her cheeks, "Vanitas!"

She rushed to me and threw her arms around me in a hug which I gladly returned.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I said softly in her ear.

"I waited! So long for you!" she cried.

I ran my hands up and down her back to soothe her tears. I noticed I was being glared at by Riku. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't like it.

"Vanitas, you jerk," Rachel cried, slightly hitting my back.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to make you wait so long."

What surprised me was that I did really mean what I said. No tricks, no lies, all truth.

"Eleven," she whispered,

"What's that?" I asked,

"Eleven years, I waited for you."

My face paled at the thought. Had I really left her for eleven years? My grip on her tightened,

"I'm so sorry," I said.

She pulled away to look at me. I saw her take hold of the Wayfinder,

"I…I never forgot," she said. "I never forgot about you."

I smiled, and placed my hand on her head, "I never forgot about you either."

Rachel smiled too and gave me another hug.

"Alright, what's going on?" yelled Riku.

Both Rachel and I took a look at Riku. He seemed angry, and Sora seemed downright confused.

"Rachel I want to know how you two know each other and why you're so close," Riku fumed.

"What's your problem?" I asked, rather ticked off.

"No, Vanitas, I'll handle it," said Rachel, placing her hand on me to keep me from going after Riku. I won't deny I felt jealous that she protected him.

Rachel turned to Riku taking a deep breath.

"Look Riku," she began, "This is Vanitas, he's a friend of mine. I met him a long time ago. He gave me this,"

Rachel took hold of her Wayfinder and held it up for Riku to see.

"He's the one that gave that to you?" Riku asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes."

Riku sighed and looked away.

"Riku, Vanitas isn't a bad person," she said.

I laughed in my head, _If only she knew_, I thought.

Sora walked up to Riku, "Riku, why don't you trust him?" he asked.

Riku glared at me once more. He was really starting to tick me off with the glaring so I glared back, only to be elbowed in the side by Rachel clearly telling me to stop.

"I can sense his darkness," Riku finally said, "He's practically full of it. I don't want that for my sister. Not again."

Everything clicked in my head. Rachel was Riku's sister, and he was just looking out for her.

"But Vanitas is different than the others we've met!" said Rachel, "If he wasn't different I would know, and he wouldn't be here right now."

Riku seemed to relax, apparently Rachel was easy to believe. He chuckled and ruffled Rachel's hair,

"Alright then," he said, the looked at me, "I trust him."

Rachel smiled and gave him a hug. When she let go she came back to me and took my hand. Sora was also smiling as he put his hands behind his head.

"C'mon Vanitas! I wanna show you around the islands. They've changed quite a bit since the last time you were here," she said, pulling on my arm.

"Alright, alright," I chuckled, "No need to tear my arm off, I'm right behind you."

Rachel and I began to run across the beach. I could hear the laughter of Sora behind us, followed by Rachel's giggling when she looked at me. I smiled at her, I don't think I've ever smiled this much in such a short amount of time. I knew then, this was were I belonged. These islands would become my home, where I would stay with Rachel. All because of a small encounter with a young child who opened me up to the light.

**AN Well what do you guys think? I'm pretty proud with how this turned out. If you're curious on how Rachel and Vanitas' relationship turns out…well, I haven't quite figured out if I want them as friends or something more. You tell me what you want to see. AN**


End file.
